Legado olvidado
by PhantomRaven11
Summary: ¿No te parece adecuado? No importa. ¿Justo? Tampoco. ¿Tienes ideas mejores? Ya las estás olvidando. ¿Deseas suplicar no hacer lo que te han ordenado? Te aguantas. Es todo lo que tengo en mi vida de nuevo. Debería haber parado de buscar la verdad pero tiene gracia porque entonces también seguiría obedeciendo. Al final voy a toda velocidad hacia lo único para lo que fui creada.


Creí que lo peor de todo era no saber cosas. No sabía por qué escuchaba voces, ni sabía por qué me perseguían pero demasiado conocimiento te hace desdichada. Diría que daría todo por volver a mi yo anterior, pero no es cierto. Como humana habría hecho todo lo posible por recordar, por dejar de vivir en la ignorancia y mi deseo se cumplió. Cualquiera podría pensar que soy afortunada, pero me siento incluso peor que antes de caer. No he tenido que vender mi alma ni no debo ningún favor, a pesar de mi delito en el cielo sigo viva y vuelvo a tener mis poderes. Si, se podría pensar que soy afortunada pero justamente mi Gracia, lo que hace que vuelva a ser ángel es lo que me condena.

La Gracia por si sola son como partículas de creación. Es la esencia de todo ángel. Nosotros podemos usarla a nuestro antojo pero realmente no seríamos nadie sin ella, así dicho parece cualquier relación de maltrato de la tierra, ya que lo que nos da poder es que se doblegue ante nosotros y nos obedezca. El problema es que somos seres poderosos pero también somos los más limitados.

He vivido como ángel y como humana y podría decir que la única que disfruté es mi vida de humana pero ya no lo tengo tan claro. Sin recuerdos era muy fácil decir que era feliz con mi vida, que no me cambiaría por nada más. Como humana podía sentir el tacto de todo lo que tocaba, incluso el dolor de un golpe podría considerarse milagroso. No tenía acceso a ningún conocimiento privilegiado, tenía que esforzarme por obtener lo que yo deseara pero tenía a unos padres cariñosos que me querían de verdad, no sólo por obligación, ellos querían tener descendencia y me cuidaron como si fuera su mayor tesoro. Como ángel no podías fiarte de nadie, tenías que llevar una máscara todo el tiempo para ocultar tus sentimientos. Todo era el deber y tener mucho cuidado de no cumplir con él, pero tenía todo el conocimiento a mi alcance y con sólo tener mi espada angelical a mano podía hacer que cualquiera se lo pensase dos veces antes de ni siquiera intentar ofenderme, ya que el filo de nuestra espada parecía representar parte de nuestro ser, esa parte cuando no debíamos tener piedad. Por último, otra desventaja sería que nuestro padre sólo nos quería si manteníamos sus expectativas, algo que no ocurrió.

Es duro porque después de tanto tiempo como humana mi máscara no se había roto, pero si debilitado mucho. Ya no era la misma que quería liberarse de toda atadura angelical, ahora parecía que yo misma me estaba atando mis muñecas junto con los otros ángeles sin ni siquiera saber por qué. Sólo sabía que había querido seguir como humana pero no había sido posible, demasiadas complicaciones y todavía como humana había hecho una elección basándome en el deber y no en los sentimientos, algo contradictorio porque al caer fue todo lo contrario. Salvé a los Winchesters y detuve otra pelea del cielo y el infierno pero eso no me hacía sentir mejor. Ni siquiera sé qué lo haría ya que vuelvo a estar en el punto de partida peor de lo que me fui.

Endurecer la máscara no era un proceso agradable pero era necesario. Los ángeles creaban ilusiones con el mismo aparato que utilizaban para sacar información de las mentes de los ángeles que eran sospechosos. No era algo que nos transformaba de un día para otro, pero siendo seres inmortales podíamos ser pacientes. Primero las ilusiones eran matar literalmente el objeto de nuestro deseo. Si un ángel se enamoraba, la ilusión mataría a esa persona y sino podían encontrarlo la ilusión se convertiría en realidad tarde o temprano. En mi caso lo que mataron era todo lo que veía y llegué a ansiar. Me mostraron la miseria del mundo formando yo parte de él y siempre deseaba tener algo mejor y no seguir con esa vida. Una y otra vez. Al final no lo ves tan malo y es entonces que te muestran otra ilusión: todo lo que puedes hacer con tu poder actual. Para entonces sólo veía las cosas buenas de la vida para la que fui creada, sobretodo no teniendo claro lo que vas a hacer a partir de ahora.

Todo ángel posee la capacidad innata de ocultar sentimientos, así fuimos creados pero el problema era cuando un sentimiento era demasiado intenso como cuando yo deseé tanto ser humana y al final caí. Normalmente nuestra máscara era como un árbol que nos oculta de la luna y podemos permanecer ahí siempre que no brillemos nosotros ya que estando todo nuestro alrededor bañado por la oscuridad se nos notaría enseguida. Ese sería un ejemplo terrenal de por qué nuestros sentimientos intensos nos podrían perjudicar tanto. Era como estar en el purgatorio y el color de mi cabello era como una premonición de lo que podría derramarse.

No soy una privilegiada porque se cumpliera mi deseo, soy una privilegiada porque viví dos vidas diferentes pero eso es también lo que me hace desdichada. Para cualquier ángel todo sería blanco o negro, yo siempre veo el lado gris y eso hace que no pudiera disfrutar ni ser humana ni volver a ser ángel. Parezco un ser diferente, nuevo, que no encaja en ningún lado. Eso hace que sea la única que parece que se doblegó ante su Gracia y ahora es la maltratada por ella. Lo tuve todo pero elegí perderlo por otra vida y lo peor es no poder culpar a nadie. Eso sería lo fácil, poder despreciar a otra persona por elegir por mi y decirme que pudo ser diferente pero despreciarme a mi misma no es nada fácil. Yo misma me había condenado y después de cumplir mi misión de matar a los padres de Dean y Sam Winchester, yo sería la única soldado activa rebelde. Suena irónico que todo vaya a empeorar precisamente por obedecer, pero ¿cuándo no ha empeorado algo por ir en contra de tus propias creencias y obedecer a otros?

Obedezca o no, estaré en problemas. Lo más humano que pudieron haber hecho sería matarme, pero los ángeles no son humanos, son estrategas y siempre actuarán como tal.

En realidad, el mayor regalo que pueden tener los humanos es ser más limitados para nunca tener que enfrentarse a estas decisiones y aún así no dejan de querer imitar a otros seres. Yo no considero que la ignorancia da la felicidad pero demasiado conocimiento si considero que la quita.


End file.
